Love, love will tear us apart (again)'
by LsdKid
Summary: Saliendo del pequeño pueblo que la vio crecer Pacifica Northwest entra a un nuevo instituto en otra parte del país esperando encontrarse por fin a si misma, probablemente encuentre algo más en el proceso. Mabifica.
1. Chapter 1

Tenía ganas de experimentar con un poco de Mabifica, ¿por qué? porque es poco común y la barrera del odio es algo difícil de romper.

No es nada realmente complejo, por ahora estoy atrapado en barrio cliché. Pero intentaremos evolucionar de eso. ¿vale? y definitivamente terminará con algo de smut.

Disfrútenlo.

'DISORDER'

**capitulo I**  
Solid Ale

'De todos los lugares del mundo, de todas las escuelas habidas y por haber tenía que terminar específicamente en ésta' se escucha murmurar a una figura en el baño de damas de la facultad, pasos que rebotan en los pocos metros de blancas baldosas, luz blanca brilla emitiendo un ligero zumbido y Pacifica Northwest no puede parar de lamentarse contemplando en el espejo como su oportunidad se veía completamente esfumada. '¿Por qué, por qué Mabel Pines?' termina de decir cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos dejando escapar un bufido de exasperación.

Una nueva escuela suele ser un nuevo comienzo, oportunidad para hacer nuevos amigos e incluso para experimentar con nuevos o diferentes espectros de la propia personalidad.

La chica tímida que se une a las animadoras o busca novio, los escandalosos deportistas que desean enfocarse en sus estudios, o incluso las chicas malas que solo querían amigos de verdad.  
Pacifica estaba dentro de esta última categoría, porque y aun habiendo sido el terror de su lugar de origen la rubia no tenía malos sentimientos para los demás, solo era la forma en que sabía comportarse, el cómo había sido educada para comportarse ya que siendo Gravity Falls un lugar tan pequeño y el apellido Northwest tan conocido dentro del mismo. Sus opciones se vieron dramáticamente coartadas. La vergüenza familiar esperaba en cada rincón, en forma de un comentario negativo, reseña u observación que los mostrara como algo más que los perfectamente felices y exitosos Northwest. Razón por la cual, desde que tiene memoria todo en su vida ha sido decidido de antemano para ella. Cabello, ropa, forma de hablar y amistades. Todo cuanto asegurara hacer de Pacifica un estereotipo sólido contra el mundo. Pronto se vio rodeada de amistades cuyo único tópico eran los otros y el cómo podían ser humillados y para su desgracia debía aceptar que era muy buena en ello.

Era un monstruo y lo sabía perfectamente, pero apenas y había tenido elección. Y ahora, viendo la oportunidad de salir de ese círculo del infierno esta niña de cabello largo y sonrisa atolondrada llega para arruinarlo. La conoce, y no solo eso, conoce la peor parte de ella hasta el punto en que saber haberse ganado su odio en los años que visitó el pequeño pueblo de Gravity falls, eso es suficiente para que el cambio de personalidad no fuera creíble, seguramente ya le había dicho a todo el mundo quien era, que clase de persona era y ahora no le quedaba más que esperar a que otras chicas ricas se acercaran e hicieran un cumplido sobre su familia para verse de nuevo en aquella jaula de sonrisas e hipócrita superficialidad.

Sus ojos se humedecen por la frustración, un poco aceptando su destino, intentando convencerse de que no podía estar tan mal Pacifica abre la puerta del baño dando un largo suspiro.  
Los pasillos del nuevo instituto desbordan en actividad pero ésta fluye de manera tan mecánica que parecía no confundir a nadie realmente, el rostro de la muchacha se sentía particularmente triste mientras caminaba sin rumbo mirando las baldosas verdes y blancas de los largos corredores.  
-¿Northwest?- Pregunta una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿Pacifica Northwest? – Pregunta una muchacha de cabello rojizo y bien cuidado a la par que una sonrisa impecable se estiraba en su rostro cubierto de pecas.  
'Aquí vamos' –pensó la rubia apretando los labios antes de responder- ¿Nos conocemos? -Dijo  
-No, lo siento. – Esta respondió con algo de nerviosismo apenas percibirle  
-Supongo que has oído hablar de mi – Agrega la muchacha rodando los ojos esperando a que comenzaran, como de costumbre, las alabanzas a su familia y sus logros.  
-Algo así– Dice la pelirroja soltando una risa simpática – Estas en mi lista – Dice mostrando una tabla de pisapapeles con nombres impresos- me llamo Daisy seré tu guía en el instituto, eres nueva. ¿No?

Los ojos de Pacifica se abrieron de par en par mientras una oleada de escepticismo la alcanzaba.  
-¡S-si!, pero, eh… ¿no has oído hablar de mis padres… verdad? – musita mudamente sintiendo algo de rubor crecer en sus mejillas a lo que la otra muchacha solo responde con una sonrisa.  
-¿Debería? Si es por algo malo no te preocupes aquí en Solid Ale no solemos preocuparnos de esas cosas, bueno al menos yo no – Termina de decir manteniendo su sonrisa blanca y fina completamente inalterada.  
-sí, no… no importa, gracias Daisy en verdad me sentía un poco perdida. -  
-Bien según lo que dice aquí tu casillero debería estar en el pasillo siguiente. Aquí tienes tu horario, la lista de electivos y un pequeño mapa del lugar, si te sientes confundida búscame o pregunta a cualquiera con una inicial roja del instituto, somos algo así como internos voluntarios. – Explicó rápidamente mientras depositaba papeles y volantes en las manos de la rubia - Yo tengo que buscar a otro de mis novatos, nos vemos Pacifica. – Termina de decir la pelirroja alejándose a paso relativamente apresurado entre las masas que se movían cuan reloj que evitaba a toda costa detenerse. La rubia estaba completamente enmudecida mientras intentaba dar espacio en sus manos a la gran cantidad de papeles y datos importantes que debía sostener, una sonrisa torpe escapó de ella mientras una pequeña esperanza crecía en su interior, la esperanza de que por primera vez no viviría a la sombra de un apellido el cual, al igual que casi todo en su vida, ni siquiera pudo elegir.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores percances, había mantenido su perfil tan bajo como era posible siendo una chica nueva, sus clases no llamaron mayormente la atención, las personas eran amables y hasta había hecho un par de conversaciones interesantes en clase de historia pero lo que no sabía es que un par de ojos la siguieron en todo el proceso.

-Esto no puede estar bien – Exclamó la chica de cabello castaño mientras mordía nerviosamente un gusano de dulce abriendo su bolso para llamar por quinta vez ya a su hermano, tomó su teléfono absurdamente decorado marcando con rapidez sobrehumana el teléfono de Dipper el cual contestó con cierto enfado.  
-Mabel no puedes seguirme llamando así – dijo con exasperación manteniendo su voz en un susurro- casi me sacan de literatura por tu culpa. -  
-Lo siento bro-bro – dice haciendo un puchero el cual si gemelo ni siquiera puede ver.  
-No importa, ¿algo que reportar en el caso Northwest?  
-Ella aún no hace nada, pero no tardará en equivocarse…  
-¿me llamas porque tu vieja archienemiga no está haciendo absolutamente nada?  
-¡No lo entiendes Dip! ¡Pacifica es un monstruo! Que ahora venga a mí mismo instituto vistiendo jeans y sudadera me parece demasiado sospechoso…  
-¿Y no crees que esté intentando mantener bajo su perfil?  
-¿Dónde quedó el señor perspicaz? No puede ser tan simple, no con alguien como Pacífica.  
-Tengo una idea, acércate a ella y pregunta en lugar de estar jugando al espía… por cierto, ¿no deberías estar en clases?  
-ups, se va la señal Dipper estoy pasando por un túnel…  
-Mabel sabes que no…  
-¡AHÍ VIENE UN TREN! Nos-vemos-Dip-te-quiero…- exclama ruidosamente cortando la llamada, sentándose sobre el frío suelo del pasillo. _Nada bueno puede salir de esto_, pensaba Mabel abrazando sus piernas y suspirando con profundidad, _nada bueno…_


	2. Capítulo II

**Capitulo II.**  
_Amanece. _

Luz dorada cubre las montañas que atrapan; ayudadas por sus largos árboles, nubes grises como plata sucia y desgastada. La ciudad despierta con el estruendo de vehículos y alarmas de despertador, el sonido de cadenas de bicicleta en los suburbios, el soplido en las copas de los árboles, la humedad del prado, la oscuridad de un cuarto de cortinas cerradas y una figura que se acurruca entre mantas tibias y pies fríos.

El despertador comienza a sonar con una triste tonada de Joy Division._ 'Love, love will tear us apart again'_ Canta la alarma con deprimente alegría mientras Pacifica; que despierta sin mayores molestias, abre sus ojos y sonríe sintiendo el calor de la almohada contra su rostro.  
Ha pasado algo más de un mes desde que llegó a su nuevo departamento, a su nueva vida lejos de Gravity falls y no podía sentirse mejor. El dinero obviamente no le era un problema, desde que cambió las compras por las largas tardes de cine en su departamento sentía que lo que le daban sus padres no solo le alcanzaba plenamente sino que le sobraba de forma casi ridícula. Tenía su propio espacio, sin nadie que la controlara, sin nadie de quien depender, tenía una libertad privilegiada y estaba, por supuesto, agradecida de ello.

Sin esperar mucho más mueve las sabanas a un lado estirando su cuerpo entumecido por la larga noche de sueño para luego encender la radio que llena la casa de la misma música que hace un minuto intentaba despertarla. Una tonada de _The smiths_ comienza a revotar entre los muros de vistoso color, mientras la rubia hace su camino a la ducha dejando su ropa en el camino. Entró a la regadera sintiendo el agua tibia golpear suavemente contra sus hombros haciéndole estremecer mientras la música seguía sonando desde la otra habitación.

Casi no podía recordar desde que momento comenzó a volverse amante del rock británico, llegó a pensar que probablemente siempre lo había sido pero jamás había podido escuchar algo que no fuera idéntico a lo que otras niñas ricas y vacías como ella escuchaban.

Se encogió de hombros ante aquella idea, disfrutando las notas y letras de las canciones entrar entre el vapor que lentamente se acumulaba en el baño de la casa.

No muy lejos de ahí, de hecho mucho menos de lo que cualquiera de las dos chicas hubieran llegado a pensar, en casa de los Pines, Mabel despierta repentinamente alcanzada por una fuerte sensación de pánico, se había quedado dormida. Miró alrededor buscando su teléfono celular que descansaba sobre la alfombra rosa, estaba apagado, probablemente sin batería, giró mirando una vez más el reloj sobre la pared que marcaba las 7:35 de la mañana; demasiado tarde para desayunar, pero no demasiado para tomar una ducha – pensó con rapidez – saliendo disparada de entre las Sábanas en dirección hacia el baño. Eran las 7:55 de la mañana, las clases comenzaban en al menos 20 minutos, mucho más del tiempo que Mabel tardaría en recorrer las cuadras que le faltaban para llegar, aun así mantuvo el paso rápido tratando de no ahogarse con el pedazo de tostada frio que colgaba tristemente de entre sus dientes, el mismo que además se humedecía con las gotas que caían de cuando en cuando de sus cabellos húmedos.

–Muy bien Mabel– se dijo a si misma – llegarás tarde a tu prueba de química solo porque eres incapaz de mantener un celular con la batería plenamente cargada y además porque el tonto de tú hermano no es capaz de notar cuando te has quedado dormida – Intentó excusarse con un bufido enojado cuando un pequeño automóvil se acercó a ella bajando la velocidad.  
– ¿Mabel?- Dijo una voz familiar que luego pudo discernir era la de su antigua némesis.  
– Oh, hola Pacífica. – contestó la muchacha intentando sonar indiferente.  
– ¿Necesitas que te lleven? – Preguntó rápidamente – Las clases comienzan en menos de 15 minutos.

Mabel había abandonado su afán de seguir a Pacifica unas pocas semanas después de su llegada, pero aún no se acostumbraba del todo la idea. La chica mala y desagradable que conoció tiempo atrás en el pequeño pueblo de Gravity falls se comportaba de una forma completamente diferente a como ella podía recordar, con Dipper estaban incluso llegando a teorizar un rapto alienígena o algún evento parecido que explicara tan radical cambio en la personalidad de aquella niña rica unidimensional. Aun así y en contra de sus principios Mabel no quería llegar tarde, en verdad se había preparado para aquel examen como para que aquel incidente terminara por perjudicarla.

– Honestamente sí, mi despertador no sonó esta mañana.  
Pacifica que aún no se acostumbraba tampoco a la idea de ser amable con Mabel sintió un pequeño nudo en el estómago cuando esta se abrió paso hasta el auto, cerrando la puerta en un pequeño estruendo. – Gracias – Agregó ordenando un mechón húmedo de su cabello.

La rubia lucía bastante elegante –observó la niña Pines- usaba una chaqueta de cuero de imitación con pantalones grises algo gastados y una blusa blanca que hacía juego con las cadenas y aretes color bronce que cerraban la presentación de su atuendo. Siempre había tenido un talento natural para vestirse y hacer lucir sus mejores atributos. Su cabello estaba algo desordenado pero incluso de esa manera parecía que cada pequeño detalle había sido puesto ahí meticulosamente, se veía realmente hermosa, pensó mordiendo su labio por unos momentos, volviendo la cabeza a la radio para ignorar sus propios pensamientos.  
\- ¿New order? – Preguntó intentando ignorar el rubor que crecía en sus mejillas.  
\- ¿Te gustan? – dijo Pacifica sin perder atención del frente del vehículo mientras sus hombros se contraían en un pequeño reflejo vergonzoso acompañado de una sonrisa amistosa.  
\- ¡S-sí!, es decir, me encanta la música de los 80…  
\- Entonces no soy la única- agregó rodando los ojos hacia Mabel que soltó una risita incomoda – La verdad siempre me gustó este tipo de música, pero nunca me había dedicado plenamente a coleccionar discos y tal – Comentó naturalmente mientras estacionaba frente al instituto – Hemos llegado.  
\- Eso fue rápido – exclamó entusiasta la muchacha de cabello castaño dejando una sonrisa sonrosada llenar su rostro en una mezcla de emoción y gratitud. – ¡Gracias Pacífica! –_ 'wow ¿yo dije eso?' _se preguntó mientras bajaba del automóvil llenando sus pulmones del aroma del césped recién cortado, mirando el color brillante de aquella mañana que se había arreglado de una forma tan poco común.  
-Gracias a ti –contestó la rubia _'wow, ¿yo dije eso?' _mentalizó sintiéndose algo tonta en el proceso – Siempre es lindo encontrar a alguien con quien hablar en el camino. – Agregó torpemente.  
-Tengo prueba de química, debo irme ahora. – Dijo mientras se adentraba torpemente en el prado que decoraba la parte frontal de su escuela – ¡Te veo luego! – Terminó abriéndose paso en un pequeño trote.  
\- ¿Siempre es lindo encontrar a alguien con quien hablar en el camino? – murmuró la rubia para sí misma con cara extrañada. E_sa niña siempre saca lo peor de mí. _Se dijo en un pensamiento mientras la miraba correr hacia la construcción, era fundamentalmente la misma chica tonta de siempre… ¿por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?


	3. Capítulo III

III

La mañana corrió frenética, deslizándose los minutos como agua entre los dedos que se perdían entre letras y las palabras ásperas de los profesores. Algo sobre poemas, algo sobre historia y matemáticas, un montón de datos pero nada que realmente valiera la pena, al menos para Mabel cuya hora favorita del día llegaba solo bien entrada la tarde un poco después de la hora de comer cuando sacaba su lienzo y se disponía a tomar sus clases de arte cuyo profesor, el señor Goya – el cual ella llamaba solamente Kevin- era de hecho uno de sus maestros favoritos, que a pesar de no tener la visión más optimista de la vida amaba profundamente el arte y siempre había motivado a Mabel a tomar el mando en sus proyectos y no detenerse por mucho que otros dijeran lo contrario, fue él quien le obsequió el cuaderno blanco y los lápices de carbón que guarda celosamente y saca como mínimo 20 veces al día para hacer pequeños retratos o dibujar lo que se le vinera a la cabeza.

Sonó la campana avisando la hora de la comida la cual se desató tan acelerada y mecánica como de costumbre mientras los pequeños grupos se juntaban en la cafetería para ponerse al día con los rumores y cotillas sin importancia. Miradas se encontraban, carcajadas comenzaban a escucharse, una sensación de ruidosa reunión familiar llenaba los pequeños rincones y los prados de Solid Ale. Mabel Pines, sentada junto a la sombra de un árbol cercano al edificio central donde se encontraba la cafetería esperaba la llegada de su gemelo que en ese momento debía estar en clase de cálculo. Con cierta distracción y como de costumbre sacó su cuaderno de dibujo acariciando la cubierta y ojeando algunos de sus antiguos trabajos rodando un lápiz entre sus dedos delgados y graciosamente decorados. La imagen de Pacífica la había estado persiguiendo toda la mañana apareciendo cada vez que dejaba de prestar atención a alguno de sus profesores cosa que como imaginarán ocurría más seguido de lo necesario. Su libreta ya tenía un par de bocetos que intentaban imitar algunas de las facciones de la rubia, sus ojos, la curva de su mandíbula, su cabello, sus labios y su sonrisa. No recordaba haberla visto sonreír antes, no de esa manera. La mayoría de sus risas, al menos de las que podía recordar, venían después de hacer un comentario cruel o alguna observación sarcástica sobre alguien, siendo como ella suele o más bien solía ser con todo el mundo. Pero aquella mañana había sido completamente diferente, incluso agradable compartir el auto con ella. Levantó la mirada contemplando los grupos que caminaban de aquí para allá con una mirada aburrida descansando el peso de su cabeza contra una de sus manos, Dipper ya estaba demorando demasiado y su estómago comenzaba a hacer ruidos molestos, cuando pudo verla sentada unos cuantos metros más allá compartiendo risas con un pequeño grupo de chicas, bebiendo una gaseosa de fresa, deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo para responder algún mensaje en su teléfono celular. La rubia miró a su alrededor sin alguna pretensión cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, esta se limitó a sonreír agitando su mano en un saludo cariñoso el cuál Mabel respondió de forma casi incrédula, el momento no duró demasiado, pronto esta volteó su rostro hacia una de sus amigas de cabello rojo y rostro cubierto de pecas que la miró con cierta intriga. Mabel bajó la mirada a su cuaderno haciendo algunas modificaciones a sus bocetos cuando su celular vibró en el interior de su bolsillo, en un movimiento incómodo lo sacó esperando un mensaje de disculpas de su hermano pero no se trataba de eso en su lugar el mensaje decía.  
"Hey tú, Daisy acaba de darme tu número espero que no te moleste."  
La castaña levantó rápidamente la mirada hacia el grupo donde Pacífica se encontraba, ésta la miraba con una sonrisa amplia en los labios sosteniendo su teléfono como para dar énfasis a la procedencia de dicho mensaje.  
_"claro que no_ – respondió Mabel en un movimiento rápido de dedos _– quizás necesite un aventón un día de estos ;)_ " – bromeó sintiendo un ligero casi imperceptible rubor crecer por sus mejillas. Pasaron apenas unos segundos cuando el mensaje fue respondido.  
_"Cuando quieras sería un placer ¿ya comiste? "_ Esto estaba yendo demasiado rápido, pensó Mabel mirando con cauteloso escepticismo la pantalla táctil de su teléfono.  
_"Espero al lento de mi hermano :( "  
_"Una de las chicas conoce un buen lugar aquí cerca, puedes venir si quieres ;) "  
La chica Pines miró a su alrededor viendo la posibilidad de encontrar a su gemelo en la multitud viendo que esto era inútil envió un mensaje a Dipper diciendo que había surgido algo y que podía comer con alguno de sus grupos de amigos para luego correr hacia Pacífica que miraba expectante.  
-Abandonaste a tu hermano – esta observó con rapidez dando una mirada de juguetona desaprobación a la chica.  
-Él entenderá – respondió rodando los ojos y haciendo un saludo con la mano a la pelirroja que le devolvió el saludo sin decir mucho más – Y… ¿A dónde vamos?  
-Conozco un lugar de sushi aquí cerca, es muy bueno- Explicó Daisy saltando entre ellas.  
-¿Sushi?... ¿quieres decir pescaditos muertos? – Protestó con un tono algo molesto pero no por ello antipático. Mabel había dejado de comer carne de cualquier tipo cuando entendió la relación carne/animales o para ser más específico la relación waddles/tocino.  
\- Yo tengo el mismo problema – Pacifica replicó – pero ya hemos ido a comer ahí antes y tienen un muy buen menú vegetariano.  
-¿El mismo problema?– preguntó levantando una ceja - *gasp* ¿eres vegetariana?  
-Como cualquiera que tenga un corazón o se preocupe realmente por su figura – dijo con un tono orgulloso en su voz - Creo que yo soy la segunda opción - agregó soltando una risita tonta.  
El rostro de Mabel se iluminó al saber que aquello no era un problema para la chica y que de hecho era algo que tenían en común.  
-Bien, vamos – Terminó por decir la chica Northwest sacando agitando las llaves de su vehículo mientras las otras dos niñas la seguían.

El viaje pudo ser probablemente la parte más divertida, fueron todo el trayecto cantando viejas canciones, haciendo bromas sobre los maestros los cuales Mabel sabía imitar a la perfección, comentando algunos de los rumores sobre las mal llamadas chicas populares de Solid Ale antes de llegar al pequeño restaurante el cual estaba decorado de modo bastante moderno, casi juvenil, tras la barra había un muchacho con expansiones y cabello rubio que las recibió con una mirada aburrida.

-¿Cómo va todo Alan? – preguntó la pelirroja de forma amable.  
\- Aburrido, saben que este lugar no se enciende hasta pasado las 4, no sé por qué mi padre insiste en abrir tan temprano. – Se quejó rodando los ojos.  
\- Obviamente para alimentarnos a nosotras – Dijo Pacífica sentándose en un sofá de dos cuerpos que se ubicaba frente a una mesa color rojo brillante en cuyo centro se encontraba el menú estirando su brazo para alcanzar el mismo se dispuso a ojearlo mientras Daisy charlaba con el hijo del propietario. Mabel por su parte se limitó a sentarse junto a Pacífica mirando curiosa los pequeños adornos y luces que se encontraban dispuestos a lo largo y ancho de todo el lugar para luego en un movimiento acercarse a la otra chica para poder ver con más claridad el menú. Esta sensación de repentina cercanía hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Pacífica, sintiendo un rubor escapar de sus mejillas cuando el aroma de goma de mascar del cabello de Mabel se coló por sus narices y sus dedos a rozarse. El contacto físico nunca había sido algo común para ella; no es como si sus padres no la hubieran abrazado de pequeña pero, y a medida que crecía, le enseñaron a mantener las distancias por una cuestión de etiqueta. Y ahora sintiendo a una chica, y no cualquier chica, aquella que alguna vez consideró su enemiga tan cerca le hacía estremecer con una fuerte sensación de pánico. Una parte de ella quería decirle que se alejara que dejara de hacerla sentir de ese modo tan extraño, pero otra quería que se quedara junto a ella sin importar lo incómodo o poco adecuado que esto le pareciese – Uh… Mabel _–_ Dijo al fin sin apartar la vista del menú para que la chica no notara su ahora más notorio sonrojo _– _Hay muchos menús sobre esa mesa-  
-La verdad estoy esperando a que tú ordenes- respondió con la mirada aún clavada en el papel que Pacífica sostenía – Uh, ¿estás bien pacífica? – preguntó esta al notar la expresión nerviosa en el rostro de la muchacha.  
-¡SI!- esta exclamó con algo más de estruendo de lo necesario dejando escapar algo de su tención en esa sola palabra. Esto hizo a los otros dos chicos que aún no paraban de discutir algo sobre el nuevo disco de una banda voltear la cabeza hacia ella mirándola extrañada. – Ordenen ustedes – dijo fingiendo completa naturalidad a pesar de lo ocurrido – Tengo que ir al baño.

A paso rápido se dirigió al baño cerrando la puerta tras de ella de forma igual de rápida, se miró al espejo apretando los dientes con rabia, preguntándose porqué se le había ocurrido siquiera invitar a Mabel Pines a comer con ella. _¿Qué me sucede?_ Susurró sintiendo sus dientes tensarse nuevamente por la frustración. Había algo en esa niña que le hacía sentir insegura y confusa. Cuando era niña siempre lo interpretó como odio, pero ahora aquel sentimiento era más intenso de lo que recordaba ¿Será que aún la odiaba? ¿Era odio siquiera? Fueron las preguntas que revotaron ruidosamente dentro de su consciencia mientras una lagrima confundida escapaba del borde de su ojo. _ ¿Era odio siquiera?_


	4. Capítulo IV

Esto comienza a tomar forma, me gusta.

**IV  
**_Diferente_

El teléfono sonó sobre la mesa de la cocina, revotando su alarma estruendosa por el oscuro departamento siendo completamente ignorado por la rubia que devorando un poco de yogurt congelado se acurrucaba junto a su cama buscando alguna película interesante para ver. Sería la tercera desde que llegó a casa y su ánimo parecía no mejorar. El teléfono sonó un par de veces más antes de dar paso a la contestadora – Hey, Soy Pacífica ya sabes que hacer– ésta susurró seguido por el tradicional pitido electrónico que da paso a la grabación – Hey Paz, soy Deisy ¿Te sientes bien? Me extraña que no contestes tu celular, es una suerte que haya tenido este número entre mis papeles, en cualquier caso llámame me dejaste algo preocupada esta tarde, solo hazme saber que estas viva ¿bien? besos, adiós –

Al escuchar el mensaje Pacífica no hizo más que tomar las mantas que la rodeaban para acurrucarse con mayor fuerza, la verdad no se sentía bien, no recordaba la última vez en su vida en que se había sentido tan ansiosa sin motivo, la verdad, si había un motivo, ella lo sabía, pero el pensar en el mismo era lo que le hacía sentir aún más intranquila. Desde hacía años que no había tenido que enfrentar dichos sentimientos extraños aflorar en su pecho, este llamado que la hacía sentir extraña y peor aún diferente.  
Impulsada por esta última idea se dejó caer sobre la cama. _Diferente_, pensó mientras cerraba los ojos repasando todas las veces en que había tenido que ocultar aquella pequeña molestia por miedo a que algún día terminara por tomar control de ella. La constancia de que en el fondo no podía ser la chica perfecta que sus padres querían, no porque no pudiera obedecer ciertas normas, o como hizo alguna vez, renunciar a ciertos gustos o amistades para darles en gusto, no, la naturaleza de esta molestia era mucho más profunda.

Y es que había una razón por la cual Pacífica Northwest nunca había tenido un novio aun siendo la chica más deseada de Gravity falls, la misma que siempre la hizo sentir nerviosa en torno a Mabel Pines e incluso la razón principal para su odio hacia ella y es que sí, había estado enamorada de la chica de los sweaters, de la chica que olía a dulces y pegamento, la de sonrisa atolondrada e inocente que había llegado al pequeño pueblo tantos veranos atrás. Llegando a referirse a la fuerte sensación de mariposas en el estómago que sentía a su alrededor como el "odio" que sentía hacia ella, solo para no asumir, no aceptar, no escucharse a si misma.  
-Aún la odio – se dijo apretando los parpados con frustración mientras llenaba sus mejillas de yogurt congelado como queriendo ahogar aquellos pensamientos tras el sabor de la fresa, intentando como de costumbre tomar todos aquellos sentimientos y llevarlos a una parte menos molesta de su consciencia donde nadie podría verlos, donde nadie podría jamás descubrir que ella no era una chica común y corriente.  
Lagrimas amargas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas mientras estiraba su brazo unos pocos centímetros hacia el mando de la radio la cuál encendió no queriendo pensar más en el asunto, dejándose atrapar por su propia frustración y sus sentimientos encontrados al compás de alguna tonada triste.

Nuevamente, no muy lejos de ahí Mabel enfrentaba sus propias indecisiones, mortificándose frente a la pantalla de su celular, atrapada en la indecisión de hacer, o no, una simple llamada. Un lienzo fresco descansaba a unos pocos de ella secándose apenas la primera capa de pintura de lo que parecía ser la figura de una mujer en un vestido del tipo imperial y en el suelo su cuaderno de dibujo rodeado de lápices de tinta y colores de todo tipo que resaltaban sobre la alfombra color rosa. Cuando alguien irrumpió en forma de dos pequeños golpes en la puerta. - ¿Mabel? ¿Puedo pasar? – pronunció su gemelo mientras abría con lentitud.  
-Sí ¿Qué ocurre Dippinsause? – respondió con una sonrisa triste apoyando la cabeza sobre el respaldo de la cama.  
–Solo venía a pedir explicaciones por tu desaparición de hoy – dijo este en tono juguetón mientras miraba con atención los bocetos que se esparcían por el suelo para luego sentarse a los pies de la cama– uhm… ¿ocurre algo? – dijo inquisitivo buscando en el proceso los ojos de su hermana que seguían clavados en el teléfono – ¿peleaste con alguien?  
– ¿Qué? No, no es eso – respondió de inmediato levantando la mirada hacia su gemelo que le daba una sonrisa confidente – Digamos que tengo una amiga…  
–Mabel… sabes que esas cuestiones hipotéticas no me agradan – dijo rápidamente este rodando los ojos con incredulidad – ¿Qué te ocurre?  
– ¡Es enserio! – Defendió rápidamente haciendo un puchero hacia Dipper – Tengo una amiga, más bien, no somos del todo amigas pero ella está haciendo un esfuerzo, no es muy sociable ¿sabes?  
–Bien, definitivamente no hablas de ti misma – dijo éste soltando una risita.  
–El punto es que hoy fuimos a comer juntas y creo que la hice sentir incómoda o algo así porque un poco antes de comer se levantó al baño muy perturbada y luego no me dirigió la palabra, de hecho, después de comer ni siquiera fue a clases, en verdad me preocupa ¿en serio soy tan molesta?  
Dipper se acercó ligeramente hacia Mabel apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de su gemela la cuál le miró tristemente – No eres molesta Mabel ¿Recuerdas haber hecho algo que la molestara?  
–Solo, solo me puse junto a ella para mirar el menú del lugar eso no es nada malo.  
–No te pusiste innecesariamente cerca como cuando quieres ojear uno de mis libros mientras yo leo ¿verdad? – Los ojos de la chica pines se abrieron de par en par mientras un rubor crecía en sus mejillas y un chillido culpable escapaba de entre sus labios, claramente no había notado ese detalle – ¿ves? Algunas personas son más reacias a la cercanía Mabel, no puedes esperar que todos acepten en primera instancia el que tu poco menos te sientes en su regazo para ojear algo, mucho menos si como dices no es buena socializando, no debe estar acostumbrada a eso.  
– ¿Entonces no crees que me odie? – Dijo recuperando algo del brillo radiante en su mirada.  
–No lo creo, sabes que las disculpas siempre ayudan. ¿Quién es la chica misteriosa por cierto?  
Las mejillas de Mabel pasaron del rosado anterior a un notorio enrojecimiento a la par que un pequeño nudo se armó en la boca de su estómago haciéndola sentir algo extraña-  
–¿Qué, ella? No es nadie, es alguien de la clase de arte no creo que la hayas visto antes – dijo en tono ligeramente acelerado encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de hablar con tanta naturalidad como le era posible.  
– ¿Y es bonita? – Preguntó su gemelo cruzando las piernas y girando hacia ella  
–Es hermosa, pero creo que nunca lo había pensado hasta hace relativamente poco –  
–Mabel tiene novia– cantó su gemelo picándola juguetonamente con el codo viendo como su gemela parecía sonrojarse mucho más. No era un secreto para los gemelos el que ambos sentían cierta atracción por las personas del mismo género. Siendo Dipper más conservador en torno a ello y Mabel más honesta y expresiva, declarándose abiertamente Bisexual cuando cumplió los 15 años después de haber oficialmente besado a una chica. Ésta nunca sospechó que su hermano sentía de la misma manera hasta al menos un año después cuando en su manía por no tocar la puerta antes de entrar lo sorprendió besándose con un chico de su clase de matemáticas, esto no resultó incómodo para ninguno de los dos, los cuales lo entendieron como una especie de secreto entre gemelos – ¿Y crees que ella… ya sabes, le gusten las niñas?  
–Creo que te estas acelerando un poco Dippity – Dijo empujándolo un poco –No lo creo, la verdad no lo sé, sabes que nunca hay que dar esas cosas por sentadas –  
–Claramente, y no queremos asustar a la niña hermosa – bromeó – bueno, creo que deberías llamarla si es que en verdad eso era lo que te preocupaba Mabel  
–Gracias Dipper, me siento mucho mejor –  
–Hey, no hay problema sis. Sabes que siempre estoy para ayudarte, ahora creo que debo terminar mi tarea de Historia – Agregó su gemelo mientras se levantaba de la cama no sin antes plantar un tierno beso en su frente – hablamos luego

Con un aire fresco, una amplia sonrisa se estiró en el rostro de la adolescente, abriendo su cuaderno en la ahora segunda página que dedicaba a la rubia aquel día, pasando el dedo sobre un boceto de cuerpo completo que había comenzado al llegar a casa. En verdad justo ahora todo era demasiado confuso como para detenerse a pensarlo. Tomó su teléfono y marcó a la rubia no sin antes dar una profunda respiración.

–Hola Paz, soy yo… Mabel –


	5. Capítulo V

_**Capítulo V**_

Pacífica ya hace rato que había dejado de pensar en el asunto, pero no por ello se sentía menos abatida por este re-descubrimiento que la alcanzaba de forma tan imprevista. Ahora mismo, tendida en su cama con la cara cubierta por una almohada, comenzaba a sentir los ligeros hilos del sueño acariciar la parte de atrás de sus ojos, llevándose los pensamientos más complicados, aquella hipnosis previa a los sueños donde te sientes perdido en un laberinto que desaparece tras de ti, ya no puedes mirar hacia atrás. La música, triste y profunda de un viejo disco de The Cure se colaba en la tela mezclándose con estos sueños prematuros.

_Pronto pudo verse a si misma de pie en el centro de Gravity Falls con sus pocas tiendas de alimentos y la tranquilidad tradicional y silenciosa de aquel pueblo montañés, nadie caminaba en las calles que irradiaban luz blanca comparable a la de un verano de sol abrazador. Cuando una figura casi tan radiante como el resto de los objetos se aceró hacia ella dándole sonriendo amablemente – Aquí está tu helado – Dijo mientras su imagen se volvía más clara. Era Mabel que sostenía 2 conos de helado de color rosa, Pacífica sonrió tomando su helado mientras la otra chica se acurrucaba a su lado. Casi podía sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo y la textura de su sweater amarillo contra su cuerpo. Un salto, como solo puede ocurrir en los sueños donde tiempo y espacio pierden su distintiva esencia caprichosa, y puede verse a sí misma corriendo en un bosque de pinos imposiblemente altos persiguiendo entre risas a la misma chica que se abalanza sobre ella, cayendo las dos sobre una cama de agujas de pino y hojas secas, ambas ríen y se miran por unos momentos antes de besarse carentes de preocupaciones, vergüenzas o duda. Solo como en sueños puede ser. _

Los ojos de la rubia se abren de forma sorpresiva en una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción al verse nuevamente encerrada en aquella oscura habitación, mira la ventana notando la carencia total de luz natural y el hambre que comienza a hacerse notorio. Su celular, razón principal por la cual había despertado vibraba sobre la cama dejando ver el nombre MABES sobre la pantalla extendida, sin pensarlo, siendo quizás por el haber despertado hace tan poco, quizás porque los sueños de amor y libertad le habían confundido, se abalanzó sobre él para contestarlo, escuchando del otro lado de la línea la voz culposa de la castaña.

–Hola Paz, soy yo… Mabel – Pacífica tardó unos segundos en contestar como recién procesando el que no se trataba, en efecto, de un sueño - ¿Estás ahí?  
–S-sí, hola Mabel –contestó esta con voz algo somnolienta  
– ¿Te he despertado? – Preguntó incrementando el tono culposo de su voz  
–Si, pero solo de una pequeña siesta no es como si me fuera a acostar tan temprano – contestó esta con rapidez sintiendo un repentino silencio incómodo flotar entre las líneas virtuales de los teléfonos.  
–Oh, ya veo… solo te llamaba para disculparme –  
– ¿Disculparte? – cuestionó Pacífica confundida, en verdad hasta ese momento nunca pensó que era la castaña quien debía disculparse por sentimientos que le competían solamente a ella  
–Si, lamento haberte hecho sentir incómoda hoy, sé que puedo ser un poco molesta a veces–  
– ¿Qué? Mabel, no… – La rubia se sentía ahora culpable de haber hecho sentir mal a la chica castaña hasta el punto de haberla hecho creer que era una molestia más todo lo contrario – no eres una molestia, en serio lo que pasó hoy poco tiene que ver contigo… – mentiras, lo tenía que ver todo con ella, pero no de la forma en que la castaña lo entendía.  
– Oh, ¿en serio? –dijo con notoria confusión la joven pines que del otro lado de la línea mordía nerviosamente uno de sus lápices. – ¿entonces?  
– Es complicado, solo… no lo sé – murmuró la rubia sintiendo sus ojos comenzar a humedecerse _'no llores Pacífica eso lo arruinará todo'_ pensó restregando su manga contra sus mejillas – No me siento muy como yo misma últimamente ¿sabes? _– 'Quizás demasiado yo misma y eso es lo que me molesta '  
_– Lo entiendo, si necesitas alguien con quien hablar o algo de compañía siempre estaré ahí, ¿vale? Y no lo digo en ese sentido hueco en verdad tienes a lady Mabelton a tu plena disposición – agregó en tono optimista haciendo que una sonrisa honesta y algo tonta se estirara en los labios de Pacífica_ 'No puede evitar ser adorable, ¿verdad?_' se preguntó soltando una pequeña risa que de oírla hizo a Mabel sentirse inmediatamente más tranquila y relajada.  
–Gracias Mabes estoy segura de que no me mentirías con eso – musitó la rubia reposando su cabeza contra una almohada sintiendo una cálida sensación llenar su pecho–  
– ¡Podemos irnos a clases juntas mañana!– propuso la joven Pines con entusiasmo inmediato – es decir, si no te molesta.  
–No creo que sea posible Mabel – contestó Pacífica en forma casi inmediata sonriéndose cuando escuchó el tono triste y decepcionado de Mabel al preguntar.  
– ¿Qué, por qué no? –  
–Porque mañana es sábado tontita – aclaró riendo suavemente – ¿quieres ir a una escuela vacía?  
–Oh… claro había olvidado eso ¿vamos por un café entonces? –Continuó la castaña en forma natural intentando no sonar avergonzada.  
– Oh, sí suena genial – dijo algo más animada – luego podemos ir al cine, oí que el de aquí tiene muy buenas películas ¿qué dices?  
– ¡Me encantaría! – Gritó Mabel haciendo que la rubia tuviera que alejarse del auricular por un momento riendo felizmente de la emoción de la otra chica – ¿Alguna hora en particular? –  
– A eso de las 4, puedo pasar por ti si lo deseas –  
–Me parece perfecto, es una cita entonces – _'ESPERA ¿QUÉ?_' se preguntaron ambas sintiendo el pánico de aquellas palabras colarse por su sistema pero no haciendo nada para corregirlo Pacífica solo contestó.  
–Sí_, es una cita,_ nos vemos mañana tontita – dijo antes de presionar el botón rojo de su teléfono no dando tiempo a ninguna de las dos de corregir las palabras dichas. Inmediatamente después de presionarlo sintió las mariposas de su estómago estallar, subiendo por su pecho hacia su garganta en forma de un grito alegre y frenético sobre su almohada, el cuarto, antes oscuro y deprimente parecía teñirse de rosa mientras miraba con incredulidad la pantalla de su celular, la verdad no podía saber que tan enserio hablaba Mabel y existía la posibilidad de que solo fuera un error un mal entendido, pero la verdad no le importaba ya que para sus adentros solo quedaba la constancia de que había aceptado ir en una cita con Mabel Pines.

Diferente, su mente repitió estruendosa quitando algo de brillo a la felicidad que repentinamente la invadía y es que ya no había duda, nunca en sus 17 años de vida se había sentido tan alegre de ser invitada a salir por alguien. Ya no se trataba de odio o desinterés, ya no tenía excusas y no podía sentirse más aterrada al respecto pero al menos tenía la confianza en que no estaría sola lady Mabelton estaría ahí para ella y por ahora era toda la compañía que podía desear.

La reacción de Mabel no estuvo lejos de ser igual a la de Pacífica, saltando repentinamente sobre su cama liberando un largo grito emocionado, saltando y abrazando con fuerza uno de sus muñecos de unicornio. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido temía detenerse a pensar sobre ello como si de detenerse toda la repentina magia, terror y emocionantes ganas de vomitar fueran a desaparecer en el acto. Sin resistir las ganas de contarle a alguien cruzó el pasillo a toda prisa entrando a la habitación de su hermano abalanzándose sobre él manteniendo su grito agudo y emocionado mientras desordenaba los papeles que descansaban sobre la mesa en el proceso, Dipper solo sonrió rodando los ojos sin siquiera intentar explicarse la naturaleza de los gritos de su hermana hasta que esta se silenció escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.

– ¿Ya terminaste? – Preguntó viendo la cara satisfecha y sonriente de su gemela asomarse desde el rincón de su vista – ¿Novedades con la chica hermosa?  
– Tiene una cita mañana – susurró Mabel en tono decepcionado sentándose sobre el regazo de su gemelo.  
–Lo lamento ¿te perdonó por lo ocurrido en la tarde?  
–Claro que lo hizo –contestó esta rápidamente– ¿lamentarlo? Claro que no, conozco al sujeto es bastante cool además de lindo e ingenioso, buen partido para ella.  
– ¿en serio, quién es? – preguntó Dipper ahora algo confundido.  
–¡YO!


End file.
